fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Davos Mallister
Lord Davos Mallister is first born son of Geoffry Mallister and Talia Bracken older brother to Melessa Mallister,Talisa Mallister ,Jayne Mallister and Denyse Mallister Denyse Mallister He is father to Dontar Mallister,Waylar Mallister ,Dyanna Mallister ,Shana Mallister and Maedalyn Mallister Appearance Stern but also tall man with dark brown hair and black eyes Personality At times he can be cruel and ruthless, especially to those that threaten his lordship or, more importantly, his family. He is a family man who cares deeply for those around him and will stop at nothing to make them happy. His smile is only for those close to him to get to see. With his vassals and his liege, he is most charismatic and cunning as he only wishes to be on everyone’s good side. This often leaves him at a loss for words when arguments arise, as he was not built the best diplomat but a respected commander. History One of the five children born to the union between Geoffry Mallister and Talia Bracken, Davos grew up young in the shadow of his sire. Inspired to emulate his father and advance his house, Davos was a diligent worker and did not take systems of inheritance lightly, being the only child of the head branch. He was practical, preferring to study tactics and economics to myths, legends and honour. The next few years of his life he would be the ward of Lord Piper, residing with his family as his tutor in Pinkmaiden. His father died when he was still young, leaving him to ponder morality frequently, and to make conclusions about the world on his own. Being a disobedient child, he never listened to his tutors when told to, only learning when he wanted to which was in his own time by himself. This took him to enjoy sports and leisure activities, often participating in regional tourneys at the hand of his father. As the next Lord of Seagard, he wasn't judged much in terms of what he wanted or asked for as he was entitled to it growing up. It wasn't until his teens when he picked up the sword out of honourable combat, carving out his first victim - a criminal. With the eventual death of her only son closing around Talia Bracken's head, the Lady Regent of Seagard decided to marry young Davos off to a Lady that would match his own might and ambitions, one that he would prove to love dearly. Their marriage would be one of love and one that would last to this day. With his coming of age and his wardship over, it was up to him to take the title, already having three full supporting vassals and the Mallister council at his back. Lord Davos and his wife would both prove fairly fertile, having 5 children. Not spending enough time with both the girls and boys as he would always run around doing Lordly activities, he wasn't very fond of his children, especially Waylar. He had always seen a difference in the boy's eyes - he did not recognise himself through him, and that has always pained Davos. Nevermind the dislike of his second-born son, he takes great pride in his children and believes they will one day succeed in their lives. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes He loves his family, as well as adores his wife. He places his pride in his children as he thinks they are the future of the Seven Kingdoms and gives them massive responsibilities that he expects them to excel at. Dislikes Untrustworthy people as well as people that talk too much. It can get annoying. Weaknesses Anything that happens to his family could potentially make him go insane and lustful for revenge. Category:RP Characters